Despertar
by viento
Summary: Tras la aparición de una extraña enfermedad que enloquece a la gente Brittany y Quinn quedan atrapadas en McKinley y es prioridad de Santana rescatarlas tanto de la escuela como de una ciudad infestada de zombies come carne. ¿Lograra llegar hasta ellas para ayudarlas o se volverá uno más de los infectados? Brittana
1. I Beginning

******Saludos lectores!, eh aquí una nueva historia que tenia tiempo rondando por mi mente y que conjunta dos de las cosas que más me gustan: Brittana y zombies, actualmente ya escribí el capitulo 2 y espero subirlo pronto dependiendo de la respuesta que obtenga, por cierto no se preocupen por el avance de "Seguir viviendo" ya subí el capitulo 3 y espero que en un par de semanas suba uno nuevo si mi musa me lo permite. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso sin fines de lucro... disfruten!**

* * *

**DESPERTAR**

Por: Viento

Capitulo I: Beginning

"_Lima, Ohio, un pequeño lugar apartado del resto de las grandes urbes repartidas a lo largo del territorio de Estados Unidos fue elegida por la Farmacéutica multinacional New Life para construir una nueva sede a las afueras de la ciudad._

_New Life es reconocida por la producción y distribución de varias vacunas y medicinas a nivel mundial y los avances que han tenido en la creación y desarrollo de distintos medicamentos entre los que destacan la del control de síntomas provocados por el Alzheimer e incluso del Cáncer, ambas se encuentran aun en su fase de desarrollo pero los directivos de la empresa Multinacional se muestran positivos en que pronto podrán empezar con su fase de prueba e incluso de distribución, esto en un par de años más…" _

El documental fue detenido por la joven de 17 años al apagar el televisor que se encontraba frente a ella, no veía que era lo fabuloso de que una empresa como la que mencionaban trajera su contaminación y problemas a Lima, pero los adultos habían hecho demasiado escándalo argumentando cosas sobre mejores ingresos y nuevas oportunidades de trabajo aun así a la chica todo le parecía una burla, una farmacéutica de su nivel tendría que estar planeando algo para llevar una sucursal a una ciudad tan pequeña.

Se dejo caer nuevamente al montón de almohadas que había a su espalda y rogó porque el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba desde que había despertado remitiera un poco para poder prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Se movió hacia un lado donde se encontraba el pequeño buró que tenía su lámpara de noche y abrió uno de sus cajones, metió la mano rebuscando con cuidado hasta que encontró el objeto rectangular que deseaba y lo colocó con rapidez sobre la cama soltando una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que la caja de medicamento se encontraba vacía y tendría que ir a buscar más.

Su mano soltó la cajita y empezó a buscar su teléfono celular, con el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre que estaba segura tenía no había posibilidad de presentarse en la escuela así que lo mejor era enviar un mensaje a su novia para que no la esperara.

_Britt-Britt no me siento muy bien, no voy a ir a la escuela hoy, pero no te preocupes por mi ya tome medicina, descansare un rato más y seguro con eso me sentiré mejor._

_Te Amo, ten un buen día linda._

_S._

Santana puso el celular sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos, podía apreciar el palpitar doloroso en las sienes y la frente aumentar ligeramente cada vez que intentaba moverse, se llevo una mano a los ojos y sintió la humedad de su propia piel debido al sudor causado por la fiebre e intento limpiarlo con los dedos.

Respiro profundamente mientras se levantaba de la cama quedando sentada y provocando una oleada de dolor que la hizo detenerse por un momento y apretar los parpados con fuerza; el sonido de la canción _Love you like a love song_ se hizo presente al instante entre el silencio del cuarto e hizo que la migraña atacara con mayor fuerza haciendo que una desesperada Santana silenciara de inmediato el celular tocando con un dedo la pantalla que anunciaba que tenia un mensaje sin leer de Brittany.

_¿Estas enferma San? No quiero ir a la escuela sin ti, mejor voy a cuidarte aunque Lord Tubbington no parece muy contento con la idea ;b _

_También te amo, llego en un rato._

_B._

Santana no pudo sino sonreír ante el mensaje, no sabía como era posible que amara tanto a una persona, tanto como hacer que el malestar que sentía disminuyera ligeramente y le permitiera levantarse por completo de la cama mientras escribía un nuevo mensaje para la rubia bailarina.

_No te preocupes Britt, no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa, además lo único que pienso hacer es dormir pero te estaré esperando cuando la escuela termine, Ok?. :p _

_S._

La latina camino lentamente por su habitación con el celular metido en la bolsa de su pantalón de pijama, hasta que llegó al pasillo y doblo hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el cuarto de sus padres y dentro el baño que el Dr. López, mantenía con un botiquín lleno de medicamentos y donde esperaba poder encontrar algo para el dolor que le aquejaba. Mientras buscaba en el baño su celular sonó nuevamente.

_T-T Mmm… esta bien San, iré a la escuela y estudiare mucho para que estés orgullosa de mi, pero no dudes que saliendo llegue a verte. _

_Descansa mucho, te mando besos para que te ayuden a sentirte mejor más rápido!_

_Xxxxxxx_

_B._

Al fin después de unos minutos de revisar el botiquín encontró lo que necesitaba y regresó a su habitación dejándose caer con cuidado en el suave colchón, tomo una botella de agua que había en su escritorio y trago un par de pastillas, esperando que le ayudaran a sentirse mejor. Se acomodo nuevamente entre sus cobijas y tomo su celular sintiendo que el sueño empezaba a alcanzarla.

_Siempre he estado y estaré orgullosa de ti Brittany, eso nunca lo dudes._

_Gracias por los besos, ahora se que mejorare pronto._

_S._

Sin más la morena dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y una pequeña sonrisa acudió a sus labios cuando recordó que en unas cuantas horas podría ver el hermoso rostro de su novia nuevamente.

* * *

Brittany Pierce miro la pantalla de su celular con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro cuando leyó por décima ocasión el mensaje que Santana le había mandado minutos antes.

_Siempre he estado y estaré orgullosa de ti Brittany, eso nunca lo dudes._

_Gracias por los besos, ahora se que mejorare pronto._

_S._

Por fin bloqueo la pantalla del teléfono y lo guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra de las Cheerios, se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un plato de Lucky Charms; mientras comía lentamente su cereal se dio cuenta de que la casa se sentía muy sola _"¿y mamá y papá?" _se pregunto y fue hasta después de un par de minutos que recordó que sus padres no se encontraban en la ciudad.

Recordó que hacia dos días habían recibido la llamada de su abuela materna para contarles que se había caído de unas escaleras y se había lastimado una pierna, de inmediato su madre, Susan Pierce, decidió viajar a San Francisco para cuidar de ella durante un par de días y dado que su padre estaba de vacaciones iba a acompañarla.

La porrista termino de comer y llevo su plato al lavabo para enjuagarlo, cuando termino saco el celular nuevamente y mando un mensaje a otra de sus mejores amigas.

_¡Hey Q!, ¿como estas? San no se siente bien hoy y no va a ir a la escuela, ¿crees que podrías venir a recogerme?_

_B._

La rubia se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión que en ese momento estaba en un canal donde pasaba un noticiero que hablaba acerca de unos extraños ataques a varias personas.

"_Las autoridades pensaron en un principio que se trataba de ataques de animales pero después de que aumentara el número de las victimas se empezó a creer que eran ataques hechos por alguna secta o culto debido a la agresividad de los mismos…" _

La chica decidió dejar de ver la televisión sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estomago al ver las imágenes de las escenas donde encontraran a algunas de las victimas. Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta avisándole que había un mensaje nuevo.

_Estoy bien B, gracias por preguntar. No te preocupes en 15 minutos llego a recogerte. ;D_

_Q_

Brittany sonrió, se levanto del sillón, tomo su mochila que estaba al lado de la puerta y decidió que podía esperar a Quinn afuera de su casa así que salio, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada aguardando que llegara la otra rubia.

Mientras la porrista miraba las nubes en el cielo intentando encontrar alguna forma de animal pasaron varias patrullas con la sirena encendida y siendo seguidas de varias ambulancias, _"¿Que habrá pasado?"_ pensó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la acera observando los autos alejarse con suma rapidez.

Mucha gente – si no es que toda- pensaría que Brittany Pierce es una persona tonta y de lento aprendizaje, lo que esa gente no sabe –obviamente exceptuando a Santana- era que ella podía darse cuenta de cosas más profundas e importantes, se daba cuenta de los pequeños y simples detalles que todos pasamos por alto; por ejemplo, cualquier otra persona le hubiera restado importancia al hecho de que el vecindario estaba sumamente callado, no había niños preparándose para ir a la escuela ni padres saliendo a trabajar o mascotas en los jardines; parecía que todos habían abandonado sus casas e incuso podía percibir en la atmósfera que algo no estaba bien.

Miro a su alrededor a las casas de sus vecinos intentando averiguar lo que pasaba cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de un claxon, Quinn anunciaba que ya había llegado por ella.

-Hey Britt, ¿lista para la escuela?- preguntó la joven de ojos verdes desde dentro del auto color rojo.

-Hola Quinn, ya estoy lista- respondió con tono serio lo que preocupó a su amiga de inmediato.

-¿Te sientes bien?, es por Santana, ¿no?

Brittany se le quedo mirando, se había olvidado de su novia gracias al extraño sentimiento que se apoderara de ella hacia un par de minutos haciendo que se sintiera culpable.

-Si, estoy preocupada por ella.

-No te preocupes B sabes que a San no le gusta estar mucho tiempo enferma, seguro que cuando llegues de la escuela se sentirá mucho mejor.-intento animarla un poco, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con la latina era que a Brittany no le quedaba aquel gesto preocupado; la chica se vio recompensada por una brillante sonrisa por parte de la porrista.

-Gracias Q

-No hay problema Brittany, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde- se estiro para abrir la puerta del copiloto y la porrista subió animadamente, Quinn espero a que se abrochara el cinturón para encender el auto y emprender el camino a la escuela.

El trayecto fue rápido porque no había nada de trafico, a decir verdad apenas se habían encontrado con uno que otro auto cosa que era extraña a aquellas horas de la mañana en que la gente salía a las escuelas y oficinas; cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de McKinley la situación era más normal, varios carros ocupaban los lugares del estacionamiento aunque, se fijo Brittany, eran menos que en cualquier otro día.

-Vamos Britt- le llamó la rubia de ojos verdes mientras bajaba del auto y tomaba su mochila del asiento de atrás; su amiga asintió y la siguió hasta la puerta de la

Preparatoria, la abrieron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, la ojiazul sintió como aparecía aquel extraño sentimiento nuevamente cuando se percato de que algunos de los estudiantes parecían enfermos.

-Quinn, ¿no crees que la gente parece algo… rara?

La aludida se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba su acompañante; uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol paso a su lado con lentitud, luciendo un semblante increíblemente pálido e incluso afiebrado que alerto a la chica.

-Tienes razón Britt, pero podría ser alguna clase de resfriado- ante esta idea la porrista lucio bastante dudosa.

-No lo se Q…- antes de poder continuar sonó la primera campana que anunciaba que iniciaban las clases y los estudiantes empezaron a moverse con rapidez hacia sus respectivos salones.

-Será mejor que entremos a clases B- la joven dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba su salón, por suerte esta primera clase les tocaba juntas.

La bailarina obedeció y siguió a su amiga, ninguna de las dos chicas alcanzo a ver al muchacho rubio de primer año que avanzaba con dificultad recargándose de la pared y los lockers de sus compañeros, no notaron como caía al piso sin energías para levantarse nuevamente, como una oleada de dolor cruzaba por todo su cuerpo y en un instante dejaba de respirar.

El pasillo estaba completamente desierto, sin alumnos, profesores, nadie excepto el chico en el suelo, el chico que parecía haber muerto, el mismo chico que minutos después abrió los ojos pintados ahora de un color blanco lechoso y soltó un gruñido gutural, casi animal.

* * *

Brittany tenía su cuaderno abierto e intentaba tomar notas de lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón, sin embargo matemáticas era una de las clases que menos le agradaban y que más complicada se le hacia por lo que normalmente se sentaba con Santana y ella le explicaba paso por paso sobre las formulas y problemas numéricos que tanto la confundían, ahora ante la falta de su novia a la escuela era Quinn quien ocupaba su sitio y quien intentaba explicarle con muchísima paciencia como resolver los ejercicios que el profesor les dejara en clase..

-No entiendo Quinn, porque hay tantas x mezcladas con los números…

La rubia de cabello corto soltó un suspiro y empezó a explicar nuevamente sobre las "x" y "y" en la ecuación, mientras escribía nuevamente surgió un nuevo respeto hacia Santana; era increíble que a pesar del carácter explosivo que poseía tuviera la paciencia de una santa para todo lo que respectaba a Brittany incluidos estaban el estudiar con ella diariamente y entender las extrañas frases que en ocasiones salían de la boca de la bailarina; una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras veía a la joven a su lado con el seño fruncido y la lengua asomando por su boca en un tierno gesto de concentración; era más que claro que la latina estaba completa, perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Brittany Pierce.

"_Debo recordar esto para molestar a Santana cuando se mejore" _

-Britt…

_Crash, crash…_

El salón entero se quedo en silencio al escuchar los fuertes ruidos que provenían del pasillo, parecía que alguien había roto alguna ventana o algo parecido. El maestro abrió la boca preparado para continuar con la clase, restándole importancia a lo que sucediera pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca cuando un nuevo sonido se dejo escuchar por la escuela…

Un grito…

Los alumnos en clase se removieron nerviosos en su asiento y varios otros empezaron a entrar en pánico cuando al primer grito se le unió uno más… y luego otro… y otro… y otro hasta que era una multitud la que aullaba con desesperación.

Quinn se quedo de piedra mirando como su maestro se acercaba a la puerta con paso cauto y dio un salto en su asiento al sentir como algo rodeaba su brazo con fuerza; escucho un gimoteo muy bajito y se calmo al entender que era la rubia porrista que tenía a un costado.

-¿Que paso Q? –preguntó con voz baja con el rostro escondido entre las ropas de su amiga.

-No se B, pero no te preocupes no puede ser nada mal…

La joven fue interrumpida por el grito del profesor de matemáticas que estaba en la puerta y miraba algo por el cristal, varios muchachos se acercaron con cuidado para ver que era lo que pasaba y en ese instante la ventana de la puerta voló en pedazos y un cuerpo entro por el hueco cortándose con los restos transparentes.

-¿Muchacho te encuentras bien? –el maestro se hinco junto el chico caído e intento ayudarlo a levantar pero en cuanto alzo el rostro se lanzo contra su garganta y lo mordió con fuerza haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar del confundido hombre; los chicos que estaban cerca tomaron al joven enloquecido por los brazos, hombros y cuello jalando e intentando liberar al adulto pero su atacante era mucho más fuerte y cuando por fin lograron separarlo vieron con terror como un enorme trozo de carne colgaba de entre sus dientes y el se removía con insistencia intentando librarse del agarre soltando gemidos que parecían más animales que humanos.

-¡Que alguien pida ayuda!

Grito uno de los chicos que se había acercado al hombre herido mientras otro colocaba una camiseta doblada sobre el boquete en su garganta y mantenía suficiente presión para intentar detener el sangrado aunque el adulto estaba tan pálido como una hoja y por los sonidos que hacia era obvio que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

Quinn se había acercado hasta donde estaba el profesor tendido con Brittany a su lado, sintiéndose inútil al ver como la vida escapaba con rapidez de la mirada verde del hombre y se obligo a girar el rostro y abrazar a la rubia para evitarle el trauma emocional lo más que pudiera pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron con el muchacho enloquecido que luchaba por zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros y se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos blancos, lechosos, nublados algo completamente anormal para una persona.

-Profesor aguante…

Pidió uno de los chicos, un jugador de basketball de segundo grado, mientras sostenía la mano de su maestro y lo veía dejar de respirar, sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo y con un extraño tono verde apagado que no se parecía en nada a su color normal; muchos soltaron a llorar amargamente mientras veían el cuerpo inerte y bañado en sangre, el basketbolista le cerro los ojos con cuidado y todos fueron sorprendidos al ver como otros tres jóvenes intentaban entrar por la puerta gruñendo y llenos de sangre.

Todos estaban asustados, y ante lo que sucedía muchos quisieron correr pero lo único que hicieron fue crear pánico, los que llegaban a la puerta eran atacados por el trío de jóvenes que se lanzaban contra ellos como si fueran leones hambrientos y les arrancaban trozos de piel, carne y músculo; el grupo que había logrado detener a quien atacara a su profesor empezó a desintegrarse por el miedo hasta que el joven logro zafarse y atacar al muchacho que había intentado contenerlo mordiéndole los brazos para después tirarlo al suelo y continuar alimentándose de su cuerpo.

-¡Quinn! –grito Brittany completamente asustada mientras retrocedía al fondo del salón y veía con grandes ojos azules como el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro se levantaba y empezaba a caminar también portando los mismos ojos blancos que quien lo atacara.

La joven corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la tomo de la mano con fuerza, sabia que Santana la mataría si dejaba que algo le pasase a su novia –No me sueltes B- le pidió con seriedad y empezaron a caminar mientras buscaban una manera de salir del salón.

Era increíble la velocidad con la que se extendía aquella rara enfermedad, te mordía un infectado y a los 10 minutos o menos -dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida provocada- te transformabas en uno de ellos; cuando se dio cuenta la joven de ojos verdes la mayor parte de sus compañeros ya se habían transformado y ahora buscaban también de que alimentarse, uno de ellos se acerco a la bailarina que soltó un grito pero antes de que pudiera ponerle un dedo encima le soltó una patada en el pecho que lo tiro al piso a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban; sin embargo esto solo sirvió para llamar la atención de los demás que avanzaban con paso lento hacia ellas y acortando la distancia más y más.

-Caminemos hacia la puerta Britt, no hay otra manera de salir.

La aludida asintió aun con expresión aterrada y se movieron con cuidado hasta quedar a un par de metros de la puerta cuando más de los infectados entraron y las empezaron a rodear, estirando sus brazos muertos e intentando agarrarlas con sus dedos ensangrentados.

-San…


	2. II Remember Zombieland

Hola! les saludo nuevamente despues de que prometi que actualizaria mas rapido pero paso algo que nunca crei, mi laptop -que por cierto era antiquisima- se incendio! y con ella buena parte de mis historias ya escritas y demas proyectos que tenia pendientes bueno fue que guarde algunos en una memoria, ayer me logre comprar una tablet y me estoy acostumbrando apenas a utilizarla asi que si ven faltas de ortografia y de acentos disculpen porque aun no encuentro el acento en mi teclado. En fin en disculpa les dejo este corto chapter y espero poder continuar pronto con los nuevos tanto de esta historia como de "seguir viviendo". Disfruten y recuerden que ni Glee ni la pelicula Zombieland me pertenecen simplemente los uso por diversion.

* * *

**  
**

**DESPERTAR**

Por: Viento

**Capitulo II: Remember Zombieland**

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe, algo la había despertado, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo raro.

Aun algo agitada se quedo tumbada en el colchón mirando el techo de su cuarto esperando que su corazón disminuyera el ritmo, cerro los ojos deseando que el sueño regresara a ella y el cuarto se quedo en silencio.

_¡Aaaagghh….!_

Ahí estaba el sonido que la había despertado, era un grito, como si estuvieran torturando a alguien justo afuera de su casa; la curiosidad la hizo levantarse con lentitud y se dio cuenta con alegría de que si bien la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía siendo alta el dolor punzante en su cabeza había disminuido hasta no ser más que una molestia momentánea.

Llego a la ventana de su cuarto que daba a la calle y se recargo en el quicio quedando ligeramente oculta e intentando que las personas afuera no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

La chica se encontró con un par de patrullas estacionadas justo en medio de la calle y un par de policías intentando hablar con un hombre vestido de camisa azul y pantalones oscuros que yacía encima de otro, desde donde estaba podía darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba atacando al otro aunque parecía más bien como si estuviera… ¿mordiéndolo?

-Aléjese de él señor –le grito uno de los policías de cabello rubio cenizo sacando su pistola y apuntando al atacante.

-Esta es la ultima advertencia señor, no nos obligue a disparar –dijo el otro oficial que había dado un paso al frente también sujetando el arma en alto, mas sin embargo el hombre de camisa azul seguía sin prestarles atención.

En ese instante llego una ambulancia con la sirena encendida y se estaciono atrás de la pequeña barricada hecha por los oficiales, sin duda esperando el momento en que pudieran atender a la victima, aunque por la cantidad de sangre que la latina veía en el piso no estaba segura de que pudieran hacer algo por él.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –grito una mujer castaña de unos 30 años, nadie se había fijado que ante el caos había salido de una de las casas cercanas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando y ahora tenía los ojos miel clavados en la sangrienta escena apenas a un par de metros de ella.

-¡Señorita aléjese de inmediato, es peligroso estar aquí! –pidió el oficial rubio dando unos pasos más hacia donde estaba la recién llegada que parecía estar en alguna clase de shock ya que no se movía y tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro.

El atacante alzo por fin la cabeza, habiéndose dado cuenta del alboroto y se levanto con lentitud, dejando a la vista de todos el cuerpo mutilado de un muchacho de no más de 24 años.

Santana sintió aparecer las nauseas cuando sus ojos se posaron en el boquete que había abierto en el estomago del joven, dejando expuestos los intestinos y otros órganos, la piel completamente desgarrada y bañada en su propia sangre, uno de sus brazos parecía roto pues estaba en un ángulo poco natural, seguramente otra de las lesiones ocasionadas por el hombre; por ultimo se fijo en su rostro, arañado y manchado de carmín con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en lo que debió ser un grito agónico y probablemente la causa de que ella se despertara.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica corrió al baño y vomito agua siendo lo único que había en su estomago hasta el momento.

"_Genial, no cabe duda de que nos hacia falta un asesino caníbal en Lima"_

Pensó con sorna, una de sus manos apoyada en el asiento del baño, la otra limpiándole la boca con un trozo de papel mientras dejaba que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y se dejaba caer en el piso respirando profundamente y los ojos cerrados, deseando poder borrar la imagen del cuerpo mutilado de su mente.

_¡No!... ¡por favor!... ¡NO!... ¡Aaagh!_

La líder de las porristas abrió los ojos de inmediato al escuchar el barullo de la calle y se puso de pie de un salto cuando escucho el ruido de una pistola al disparar; cuando llego a la ventana vio al policía rubio apuntando hacia arriba con el arma mientras su compañero intentaba separar al hombre de camisa azul del brazo de la mujer castaña que había salido a ver lo que pasaba; estaba aferrado a ella con los dientes firmemente clavados y parecía ni siquiera inmutarse del hecho que tenía a uno de los oficiales jalándolo del cuello de la ropa mientras intentaba pasar el antebrazo por su cuello para conseguir aplicar una llave y someterlo.

-¡Aléjate Jeremy! –grito el policía rubio y en cuanto el aludido se movió disparo al muslo del atacante que trastabillo ligeramente y soltó a la mujer que cayó al piso sujetándose el brazo herido.

Los paramédicos se acercaron para intentar ayudarla pero el policía llamado Jeremy los detuvo al ver que el agresor recuperaba el equilibrio y avanzaba nuevamente como si no le hubiera sucedido nada en absoluto.

-¡Deténgase! –grito el oficial rubio con voz insegura apuntando con la pistola que temblaba ligeramente entre sus dedos al ver como el hombre al que había disparado en la pierna caminaba sin problema hacia la mujer sangrante.

_¡Bang!_

Un nuevo disparo sonó en el aire pero esta vez fue del arma de Jeremy Stevens que impactó en el hombro derecho del atacante que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pero después de un par de segundos soltó un gruñido y siguió caminando sin dar muestras de dolor.

-Es imposible… -susurro uno de los paramédicos que presenciaba la escena sabiendo perfectamente los estragos que causaban heridas de esa magnitud.

Estupefactos ante semejantes sucesos nadie se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del muchacho asesinado empezaba a levantarse lentamente hasta que se lanzo sobre uno de los elementos de policía intentando morder lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-¡Tom! –llamó su compañero viéndolo forcejear con el chico mutilado- ¡ayúdenlo! –pidió a las otras dos personas presentes que de inmediato se movieron y lograron quitárselo de encima, tirarlo al suelo y dejaron que el oficial Stevens colocara una bala en su cráneo con lo que dejo de moverse de inmediato.

-¡Esta loco, lo mato! –gritó uno de los paramédicos hincado a un lado del cuerpo sin vida del muchacho, intentando localizar alguna señal de que todavía podía ayudarlo.

El policía lo ignoro y le tendió una mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a levantar del piso pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron los ojos de Tomas Foster se abrieron como platos, Jeremy intento preguntar que era lo que le pasaba pero antes de poder decir algo sintió un enorme dolor en el hombro que aumentaba cada vez, vio de reojo y se encontró con el hombre que había atacado al muchacho en un principio, ahora lo mordía a él una y otra vez.

Los paramédicos intentaron ayudar al oficial a separarlo pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando la mujer de cabello castaño a la que habían mordido en un brazo se lanzo contra uno y empezó a romper su ropa con las manos hasta llegar a la piel de su pecho y arrancarla a mordidas mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor y luchaba con desesperación por empujarla lejos de su cuerpo.

La calle se lleno de gritos de pánico y dolor mientras la gente se atacaba una a otra comiéndose entre ellos, al parecer la extraña enfermedad que los enloquecía se transmitía cuando te mordía un infectado por lo que pronto las personas enfermas empezaron a abrirse paso a las casas cercanas, rompiendo ventanas y puertas, atacando a sus habitantes y convirtiéndolos en uno de ellos.

Santana cerró la ventana y se aseguro de colocar el seguro, se dejo caer al piso y abrazo sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro en ellas, temblando y con un miedo increíble ante la barbarie que hubiera visto mientras seguía escuchando los ruidos que provenían de afuera y parecían acercarse cada vez más a su casa.

"_¿Que es lo que esta pasando?, ¡ayer todo estaba bien!"_

-Debe ser la fiebre la que causa que vea estas cosas –se dijo en voz alta aun con los nervios de punta mientras se arrastraba hasta su cama y tomaba el control remoto para encender el televisor.

El sonido del exterior fue acallado por el aparato y la joven se sorprendió al ver que seguía el documental acerca de la farmacéutica que hubiera estado viendo hacia un rato; empezó a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar uno donde pasaba un noticiero donde un reportero se encontraba en la calle informando acerca de la enfermedad que enloquecía a las personas.

-…la policía intenta hacer todo lo posible para controlar a los infectados pero el ultimo reporte indica que la enfermedad se esta propagando con velocidad, los hospitales están abarrotados y el personal esta siendo atacado por los afectados… -el hombre camino unos pasos hacia el camarógrafo para girar la lente de la cámara y que el publico viera lo que sucedía a sus espaldas donde se notaba a varios policías atrás de barricadas hechas con autos y rejas disparando a la horda de gente que golpeaba y jalaba las barreras intentando pasar para seguir alimentándose- el jefe de la policía de Lima ya pidió apoyo del ejercito y decreto un código rojo para toda la fuerza policíaca restante en la ciudad lo que significa que esta permitido el uso de armas de fuego sin ninguna restricción en contra de los civiles…

Un fuerte estruendo sonó y cuando el camarógrafo se giro para ver que era lo que sucedía se escucho en el fondo como el reportero soltaba un grito de terror al ver como algunos de los infectados habían logrado abrirse paso por las barricadas, uno a uno fueron pasando por el boquete abierto lanzándose contra los hombres y mujeres uniformados que seguían intentando detener su avance hasta que empezaron a ser superados en numero.

El equipo de noticias empezó a moverse con rapidez para escapar de la matanza que sucedía pero el reportero tropezó y de inmediato fue atrapado por uno de los infectados que clavo los dientes en su piel mientras el hombre pedía ayuda a gritos, el camarógrafo siguió corriendo pero después de un par de minutos la cámara cayó al piso y permitió ver como al fondo los policías eran vencidos por aquella misteriosa enfermedad.

Las cámaras regresaron al estudio donde un hombre y una mujer lucían semblantes pálidos como el papel aun sentados tras de su mesa, se quedaron mirando el monitor donde estuvieran viendo como su compañero era asesinado sin decir nada hasta que fue la conductora quien retomo la palabra.

-La situación esta completamente fuera de control como han podido ver con sus propios ojos… -su mirada verde se movió hacia el monitor nuevamente donde solo se veía estática y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- les suplicamos a las personas que aun siguen viendo esta transmisión que se mantengan en sus casas, aseguren sus ventanas y puertas y no salgan a buscar a sus familiares o amigos, la situación es la misma tanto en escuelas como en oficinas y tiendas…

Santana se quedo helada y con los ojos muy abiertos, se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real al igual que lo que sucediera justo en su calle y no solo eso sino que se estaba repitiendo por toda Lima.

"…_la situación es la misma tanto en escuelas como en oficinas y tiendas…"_

"…_escuelas…"_

-Escuelas… -repitió la palabra que rondaba por su mente y sintió como su corazón se detenía bruscamente al recordar que su novia estaba en la escuela y que ella misma la había convencido para que fuera.

-Por Dios, Britt…

La joven podria haber jurado que en aquel momento su corazon se detuvo por completo; sintio sus pulmones carentes de aire y la leve molestia en que se había convertido el fuerte dolor de cabeza regreso con renovadas fuerzas y parecía a punto de partirla en dos.

El televisor seguia sonando al fondo, se podia escuchar la voz de ambos reporteros, que parecian bastante desesperados por salir corriendo del estudio donde estaban y esconderse en un rincon

-Britt… -repitió en un susurro, no parecia capaz de entender que de verdad había puesto en peligro de muerte a su novia, miro a su alrededor algo confundida y se encontro con una de las fotografias que Quinn les tomara durante un dia de campo: estaban en un campo con el pasto de un brillante color verde y florecillas silvestres de tonalidades distintas al fondo, recargadas contra un arbol, muy juntas y tomadas de la mano pero Santana se habia llevado una de las de la bailarina a los labios y la besaba con ternura mientras su novia la miraba con adoración y una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios estoy esperando?¡ -grito con decisión, sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer sus venas y se levanto de la cama de un salto, tomo el control de la tele, la apago y lo lanzó contra su cama con tal fuerza que reboto en el colchon y callo al piso con un leve _clack_.

Se acerco a su closet y tomo lo primero que encontro: unos jeans oscuros, playera negra de cuello en V y sin mangas, sudadera con capucha y las botas militares que utilizaran en una de sus competencias del coro; y salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y cuando por fin llego a la entrada de su casa se quedo inmóvil.

"_Ok, repasemos el plan: pienso ir a la escuela –que probablemente este llena de infectados quienes seguramente intentaran arrancarme un pedazo- para encontrar a Brittany –enfrentarme nuevamente a los infectados y asegurarme de que Britt no salga herida- para traerla de vuelta a casa… tal vez soy yo pero algo falta en ese plan…"_

Se quedo observando la puerta con fijeza mientras una parte de ella le gritaba que saliera corriendo en busca de la joven a la que amaba y que en el camino se le ocurriría como lograr salir con vida –por algo dicen que el amor lo puede todo, ¿no?- pero la parte racional de su cerebro le exigía que pensara bien las cosas, después de todo cuando llegara a su destino tendria que proteger a su rubia y dudaba mucho que hablandole bonito a sus atacantes los convencieran de no devorarlas vivas, asi que empezo a dar vueltas por la amplia sala de su casa intentando idear un plan cuando algo en la mesita de centro le llamo la atención.

La joven se acerco y tomo el objeto de plastico rectangular, era una película, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al recordar que apenas hacia un par de dias Brittany y ella estuvieran sentadas en aquella misma sala viendola.

_**Flashback**_

Santana estaba hincada frente el DVD colocando la película que verian aquella tarde; habian pasado por el videoclub y Brittany le habia pedido –con su mejor carita suplicante- que rentaran "Zombieland" porque Puck y Sam le habian platicado unas partes y parecia tener bastante accion, asi que la latina solo asintio, le dio un corto beso en los labios y llevo la pelicula al mostrador para pagarla.

Brittany escogio sus botanas y dulces favoritos y los puso en la mesita junto con algunas latas de refresco y acto seguido se dejo caer junto a su novia en el sofa grande para luego acomodarse con la cabeza recargada en su hombro y las manos entrelazadas mientras Santana tomaba el control del reproductor y presionaba play.

A pesar de que la rubia había sido quien escogiera la película a la co-capitana de las Cheerios le causo ternura el hecho de que ni bien llevaba 5 minutos de empezada cuando Brittany ya estaba dando grititos y escondiendo la cara en su cuello para no ver las escenas sangrientas -que la verdad eran bastantes-, asi que le sorprendio que ya casi al final de la película donde dos de las protagonistas se encontraban atrapadas en lo alto de un juego mecanico y los zombies empezaban a acercarse listos para devorarlas que escucho la timida vocesita de la bailarina haciendole una pregunta.

-San, ¿existen los zombies?

La aludida giro el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules e inocentes de su acompañante y presiono el boton de pausa en el control remoto.

-Claro que no Britt-Britt, los zombies no existen, recuerda que solo es una película –le dijo con seguridad mientras abrazaba a la joven y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Pero… ¿y si algun dia Lord Tubbington hace un experimento y crea un virus que transforma a la gente en zombies? –incluso a Santana que era especialista en entender las frases que salían de la boca de su novia le resulto extraña su pregunta y durante un instante se quedo intentando pensar una respuesta que calmara a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-Si algun dia llega a suceder yo te protegere Brittany, no dejare que nada te pase y ni todo un ejercito de zombies podra detenerme.

La rubia la miro con sus grandes ojos brillantes debido a las lagrimas sin derramar causadas tanto por la pelicula y las criaturas que en ella aparecian como tambien por los extraños pensamientos que cruzaran por su mente, se irguio y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la latina, agradecida por lo que acababa de decir y se volvio a acomodar entre los brazos de su novia sintiendose tan segura y protegida como nunca antes.


	3. III Fear

**DESPERTAR**

Por: Viento

Capitulo III: Fear

Observo fijamente la caja plástica que sostenía con fuerza, mirando con detenimiento a los personajes de la portada que le parecía se burlaban de ella y entonces por fin se percato de lo que portaban en las manos:

_Armas._

-Armas...armas...un arma...

Soltó la película en la mesa sin ningún cuidado y giro sobre sus talones revisando cada lugar de la sala, buscando algo con lo que pudiera defenderse de los infectados en el exterior; sabia que tenia un bate de beisbol metálico en su cuarto -se lo regalo Puck cuando se habían empezado a quedar solas, ya fuera en la casa de Santana o la de Brittany, para protección le había dicho su amigo- pero justo ahora necesitaba algo con mayor potencia pues desconocía a lo que se enfrentaría en el exterior.

La joven sentía el corazón agitado, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo la hacia sentir sumamente ansiosa, miro el reloj digital que tenia en la muñeca con la sensación de que los minutos corrían sin descanso y a una velocidad mucho mayor a la normal, además la necesidad de ver a Brittany iba en aumento conforme los segundos avanzaban.

Por fin cuando levanto la mirada del reloj una fotografía en la pared justo frente a ella le llamo la atención: se podía ver a un hombre mayor, de cabello negro cano, bien vestido, luciendo una amplia y blanca sonrisa, de piel canela y porte regio, cargando en sus piernas a una pequeña de unos 7 años, con el cabello negro y los ojos chocolate compartiendo el mismo tono de piel, indudablemente era Santana y recordó que esa había sido la foto favorita de su abuelo antes de fallecer.

Para el hombre Santana había sido su adoración desde el momento en que se enterara de que su nuera estaba embarazada y 8 meses después cuando la pequeña llego a la familia seria quien más la consintiera, cuidara y aconsejara desde niña pues ambos habían formado un vinculo muy especial que solo creció con el transcurso de los años gracias a que eran sus abuelos quienes se hicieran cargo de la latina durante la mayor parte de su infancia ya que sus padres eran personas muy ocupadas y el trabajo los dejaba con un corto tiempo para disfrutar de su hija.

Durante aquellos años en que sus abuelos. los padres de Damián López, la cuidaban prácticamente vivía con ellos en Lima Highs Adjacent –de ahí su frase tan popular- Daniel y Alma se hicieron cargo de su educación y bienestar, aunque ella prefería siempre pasar el tiempo libre con su abuelo que era cariñoso, amigable, paciente y alegre, que con su abuela quien era prácticamente lo contrario a su marido: seria, exigente y algo malhumorada, sin duda era sorprendente que a pesar de lo distintos que eran en cuanto a carácter nunca tuvieron discusiones y se amaban profundamente, Santana siempre pensó que seguramente era porque se complementaban perfectamente.

Gracias al tiempo compartido entre abuelo y nieta, esta adquirió gustos parecidos a los del hombre mayor y justamente seria uno de esos gustos el que ahora podría ayudarla a salvar tanto su propia vida como la de su novia, recordó al contemplar la fotografía, centrando su atención en la escopeta antigua colocada en la pared que había justo sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo y con aquel pensamiento bien clavado en la mente, la joven cruzo la sala, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entro a su cuarto, dirigió sus pasos al armario que había empotrado en una de las paredes y sin cuidado alguno empezó a rebuscar hasta encontrar una polvosa caja de cartón en lo más profundo la cual levanto sin tardanza y deposito en la alfombra, a los pies de la cama, donde se dejo caer de rodillas para sacudir un poco de la suciedad que la empañaba, cuando termino se limpio las manos sobre el pantalón y al levantarlas nuevamente se dio cuenta de que le temblaban gracias a las ansias que sentía recorrían su cuerpo; sacudió las manos intentando controlarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y de un jalón abrió las tapas dejando a la vista un paquete largo cubierto de una bolsa de terciopelo negro que la morena se quedo observando con reverencia.

-Gracias abuelito…- dijo en apenas un susurro mientras con manos inestables recogía el bulto y se levantaba para ponerlo con sumo cuidado sobre su cama destendida como si se tratara de un bebe recién nacido, retiro la tela para dejar al descubierto un estuche plateado un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos y más delgado, con dos broches colocados en la orilla para asegurar que no se abriera por accidente y una asa para poder transportarla con mayor comodidad.

Santana sonrió ligeramente al verlo, era la segunda vez en mucho tiempo que observaba la caja que le entregara su abuelo en su cumpleaños 16, en un principio porque el mismo Daniel le dijo que no lo abriera hasta que se encontrara sola y después debido al drama adolecente que ocurría en la escuela, los problemas que había tenido respecto a su sexualidad y los sentimientos que tenía para con Brittany, y si a eso le sumaba que después de un par de meses de que cumpliera años su abuelo fallecería y el ver el regalo le hacía ponerse muy triste al recordar la ausencia del hombre entonces no le sorprendía tanto.

Por fin, sin gastar mucho más tiempo del que ya no tenía presiono ambos broches y la tapa se deslizo suavemente hacia arriba dejando a la vista de la sorprendida latina una pistola de calibre 9 mm color negro con acabados en dorado en gatillo, percutor, seguro y la parte baja de la culata, junto con tres cargadores extra llenos y descansando sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo.

Sin aliento, la chica levanto el arma, acostumbrándose de inmediato al peso conocido de esta y repaso los detalles con los dedos de su mano libre, saco el cargador con la facilidad que solo se gana con la practica y sonrió al ver que estaba completo, lo volvió a meter, recargo, coloco el seguro y la dejo en la cama, tomo los tres cargadores y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del pequeño corte en forma de media luna que había en la parte baja de la tela roja, justo debajo de donde quedaría la cacha de la pistola; metió un dedo y jalo hacia arriba y con sorpresa vio como esta parte se levanto sin esfuerzo y dejo al descubierto una cartuchera negra con tirantes para ponerse en los hombros, así como una caja de municiones para la pistola con 45 balas.

-Siempre pensando en todo…

Con premura se quito la sudadera negra, tomo la funda de piel y se la abrocho sobre el pecho, luego metió el arma en su respectivo sitio la cual quedo colgando sobre su costado derecho y volvió a ponerse la sudadera, guardo los tres cartuchos en las bolsas de su pantalón de mezclilla al tiempo que de debajo de su cama sacaba el bate metálico que Puck le obsequiara y salió corriendo hasta el garaje en donde con desesperación abrió de un empujón la gran puerta levadiza que obstruía el camino de su Mustang negro.

-Voy en camino Britt… voy en camino…- repitió una y otra vez mientras de manera automática sacaba el carro de la cochera y lo detenía justo frente las grandes rejas que protegían su hogar; salió de su transporte dejando la portezuela abierta y cuando caminaba para quitar el pasador de la entrada y continuar su camino se encontró de cerca con su primer infectado que entonces ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de la joven pues estaba ocupado devorando lo que parecía ser un brazo humano, o al menos eso le pareció, ya que de la masa sanguinolenta que sujetaba contra su pecho solo pudo distinguir lo que tenía forma de un par de dedos mordisqueados e incompletos.

Santana retrocedió, completamente asqueada ante el olor que la golpeo con fuerza y la imagen grotesca del hombre sin mejilla izquierda, nariz, labios y la piel de la quijada donde claramente podía ver el hueso y dientes pintados de rojo masticando apenas la carne antes de tragarla. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, intentando apaciguar las nauseas que la atacaban con sorprendente fuerza, cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, como queriendo borrar aquella imagen terrorífica e inconscientemente dio unos pasos más hacia atrás para alejarse del monstruo que seguía alimentándose como si nada.

"_N-no puedo… e-esto…esto es…" _

Aterrorizada al ver que un par de figuras se sumaban a la del hombre sin rostro y se tiraban sobre el cadáver que había a unos cuantos pasos y que la latina ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la primera vez, regreso sobre sus pasos y se encerró en el Mustang, temblando de pies a cabeza y sintiendo las lagrimas apunto de desbordarse se acurruco sobre el asiento, haciéndose un ovillo y olvidando completamente el bate en la parte de atrás, jamás se sintió tan indefensa como en ese momento donde llorando lastimeramente deseo que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla provocada por la fiebre, que despertara y su novia estuviera sonriéndole y abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

-No p-puedo…

"_¿Y si algún día Lord Tubbington hace un experimento y crea un virus que transforma a la gente en zombies?"_

Pudo escuchar aquella frase con suma claridad, como si estuviera nuevamente en la sala y la rubia estuviera abrazada a ella intentando encontrar consuelo.

"_Si algún día llega a suceder yo te protegeré Brittany, no dejare que nada te pase y ni todo un ejercito de zombies podrá detenerme." _

Se escucho a si misma, intentando tranquilizar a su novia con aquella seguridad desbordante que siempre acudía a ella cuando se trataba de calmar o asegurarle algo a Brittany y la misma que en aquellos instantes parecía haberla abandonado por completo, dejándola como una niña indefensa, asustada y llorona, que no creía ser tan fuerte como para poder hacer frente a la pesadilla en que se hubiera convertido su realidad.

"_San…"_

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se irguió en el asiento, esperando escuchar nuevamente la voz de la bailarina.

"_¡San…!" _

Ahí estaba, la voz de su novia llamándola, no sabía si estaba alucinando pero la pudo percibir claramente y le partía el alma escuchar el miedo tan profundo en ella, aquella desesperación que nunca se escucho bien en su angelical voz si no era al momento de estar juntas en la cama en donde más bien se pintaba de deseo.

"_Tu puedes…"_

La joven miro a su alrededor, preguntándose de donde venía aquel nuevo sonido, esa voz tan tenue que parecía recordarle a alguien conocido y que ayudaba a calmar sus miedos e incertidumbres.

"_Claro que puedes…"_

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó asustada.

"…_eres Santana López…"_

De golpe la voz se aclaro y escucho perfectamente a su abuelo, haciendo que su corazón aumentara su ritmo cardiaco de momento.

"…_eres mi nieta" _

Se llevo una mano a la frente, sintiéndola sudorosa y más caliente de lo normal muestra clara de que la fiebre la seguía atacando, probablemente era por ello que estaba escuchando a su abuelo difunto pero lo agradeció tremendamente pues había logrado el objetivo de sacarla de su estado de terror y devolverla a la cruda realidad.

"_Solo confía…"_

Una sonrisa se formo en su boca, aquella frase era la que siempre utilizaba Daniel para que su nieta creyera en si misma, su inteligencia y su capacidad y en aquel momento no fue la excepción pues ahora sentía como la confianza y valor regresaban a ella.

Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y dio un último suspiro antes de salir del automóvil nuevamente.

Camino con pasos decididos hasta las puertas y justo como esperaba se topó con los mismos zombies que se alimentaban de los restos humanos de su victima; volvió a percibir el aroma pútrido y un nudo se instalo en su estomago pues aun seguía sintiendo miedo, algo normal considerando la situación en la que se encontraba y que había empezado desde apenas unas horas, solo que esta vez ya no tenía dudas, se enfrentaría a los monstruos y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino si con eso podría rescatar a Brittany.

Quito el pasador que bloqueaba la entrada en un fluido movimiento que atrajo la atención de los tres infectados cercanos quienes levantaron sus rostros ensangrentados y sin vida hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

Santana salió a la calle sujetando el bate con fuerza y miro rápidamente a su entorno, esperando no encontrarse con más infectados que pudieran atacarla por sorpresa, satisfecha de que sus únicos contrincantes eran los tres frente a ella espero a que el más cercano acortara la distancia para después propinarle un golpazo en los brazos levantados, pudiendo escuchar un fuerte _crack _el cual le indico que le había roto algún hueso; posteriormente dio un nuevo golpe que esta vez acertó en la sien de su atacante, el hueso de inmediato cedió y se rompió dejando libre una sustancia grisácea que la joven supuso tendría que ser el cerebro, con lo que el cadáver cayó al piso y no se volvió a levantar.

Los otros dos avanzaban más lento, soltando uno que otro gemido que helaba la sangre, pero Santana no se quedo observando, de inmediato levantando su arma y asesto contra el segundo infectado justo en la frente lo que solo pareció aturdirlo ligeramente puesto que no cayó al piso; mientras se preparaba para un segundo golpe el tercer hombre gano terreno y se lanzó hacia ella intentando sujetarla con sus dedos muertos, pero la porrista dio un paso lateral quitándose del camino y luego le tiro una patada en la parte trasera de las piernas, justo donde las rodillas se doblaban, mandándolo de cara al suelo y aprovechando para darle el golpe final en la cabeza que se quebró como si se tratase de un melón.

Con un gemido el último zombie que quedaba avanzó hacia la chica que seguía de espaldas a el observando el cadáver al que acababa de romperle el cráneo con una extraña mezcla de fascinación y asco, pero justo antes de que pudiera sujetarla para clavarle los dientes Santana se giro rápidamente y utilizó el impulso para darle un batazo bestial en la mandíbula que se rompió y le quedo colgando sujeta apenas de un trozo de musculo y restos de piel dejando al que anteriormente fuera un hombre vestido de traje gimiendo e intentando levantar los brazos para alcanzarla aun cuando trastabillaba un par de pasos cada vez y que por fin cayó al suelo cuando el arma se incrusto en su sien.

La joven jaló aire, intentando regresar su ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad pero sin tener mucho éxito; siguió respirando profundamente mientras limpiaba el bate con la ropa de uno de los cadáveres asegurándose de no dejar restos de piel o sesos y regreso a su auto emprendiendo por fin el camino hacia la escuela y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Brittany Pierce siguiera con vida.

"_Ya voy Britt, y ahora nada me impedirá encontrarte… solo espera un poco más" _

* * *

**Saludos mis lectores! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de este fic "Despertar" les pido disculpas debido a mi tardanza pero como saben la vida se atraviesa en tu camino, así que decidí subir este chap que ya tenía listo aunque un poco corto y que probablemente les dejara algunas dudas que por supuesto serán contestadas en capítulos próximos donde veremos la aparición de Daniel y a nuestra heroína cuando era pequeña. Si quieren ver el arma en que esta basada la pistola de Santana les dejo el link en mi profile. Recuerden comentarios, reclamos y sugerencias son todas bienvenidas.**


End file.
